


Change it Up

by Number42



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: A crime Carlos, Carlos how could you, M/M, sorta fluff, this is a crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number42/pseuds/Number42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has an idea. Cecil does not appear to approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my girlfriend for a fic challenge. She emailed me back saying she was horrifyed. Mission accomplished.  
> I mean, c'mon Carlos, don't you remember what happened the first time?

  
     Cecil would be home in five minutes. He was always home at exactly nine fifteen on Saturdays. The only time this rule had been broken was when the Glow Cloud had rained a particularly large deer carcass in front of the station doors, and Cecil and needed to stay there for the night until the SSP cleaned it up. Nine fifteen, every Saturday.  
    Carlos smiled at his reflection in the mirror. It smiled back at him. This is how mirrors work.  
    He hoped Cecil would like it. He'd been thinking of doing it for a while now, but never gotten around to it. He never got around to a lot of things.  
    He picked up the sheet from the floor, and covered the mirror again, being sure it was secured well. He couldn't risk it falling off with Cecil there. He was terrified of mirrors, and with good reason.  
    From the front room, Carlos heard the sound of the door opening and a heavy bag being set down on the floor. “I'm home!”  
    Carlos took a deep breath, grinning to himself. Here was the moment, the big reveal.  
    He stepped out into the front room, where Cecil was hanging his coat up on the hook. “Hey Cec.” he said.  
    Cecil turned, and the coat fell from his hands to the floor as he stared, horrified.  
    “ _Carlos_ …” he whispered. “... _Your hair_ …”  
    “Do you like it?” Carlos said, oblivious to Cecil's reaction. “It was getting too long, so I tried out this cool new hairstyle! Scientifically speaking, I think it's both more practical and suits me better.”  
    Cecil didn't appear to hear him. His mouth hung open as he took in the terrible sight in front of him. Slowly, he walked across the room and lifted one hand to feel Carlos’ hair. “It's… It's practically gone…” he said, sounding on the verge of tears.  
    Carlos frowned. “Cecil?”  
    “Oh, perfect sweet Carlos, what have you done?” Cecil said as he felt the short hair run through his fingertips.  
    “It's a just a haircut, Cec. I thought you'd like it!”  
    Cecil grabbed Carlos and pulled him in a tight hug. “We can fix this, my perfectly imperfect Carlos!” he sobbed. “Soon, we can have this beautiful flowing mane back once more!”  
    “Uh…”  
    Cecil pulled back, sniffing. “It'll be okay.”  
    Carlos could tell he was saying it to himself more then to him.  
_I have a weird boyfriend_. he thought for the twenty seventh time that day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just drawing this felt weird


End file.
